


you can come find me again

by suckhwas



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief Misunderstandings, Fluff, M/M, Porn Without Plot, cawllection, kang yeosang is an angel, messy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckhwas/pseuds/suckhwas
Summary: “Can we kiss again, hyung?” Yeosang asks, politely.Seonghwa can't stop thinking about last week. Luckily, neither can Yeosang.





	you can come find me again

**Author's Note:**

> heLLO i am back again with a second part/epilogue to [do you think about it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679221) it's not necessary to read it but the events of it are referenced here, also, it's just more pwp so you might as well read it skdfskj
> 
> once again i have totally ignored that the seongjoong room probably has bunk beds. title is from GOT7's 1:31AM which is a really sad song and has literally nothing to do with the "plot" in this fic, anyways enjoy!!!

Seonghwa is frustrated. It’s been over a week since his, uh, _tryst_ , with Yeosang, and the younger’s hardly looked at him, much less approached to make good on his request for a repeat performance. Seonghwa is not dealing well. The memory of that morning plays on repeat in his head almost constantly. Yeosang panting in his arms. Yeosang kissing him messily. Yeosang sucking him off. Yeosang smiling with come streaked across his face. _His_ come. He’s going insane.

He’s reluctant to approach Yeosang about it, though. He doesn’t want to make things weird (or weirder, as it were) if this is Yeosang’s way of saying that he changed his mind about the “let’s do this again” thing. Or worse, to make the younger feel pressured into doing something he doesn’t want. Also, it’s only been a week. He’s maybe being a bit dramatic.

So he lets it be, and just resolutely ignores the morning wood he’s woken up with for the past week.

And it’s not that hard. Ignoring it, that is. His dick is definitely hard. But ignoring it comes easy with how busy they are, with constant radio schedules and music show recordings and fan signs.

It’s more difficult in the quiet moments, like lying in bed waiting to fall asleep or his rare free time time during the day. There, his mind is free to wander back to that morning, replaying it over and over until he falls asleep or makes himself busy again. It’s torture. And Yeosang can’t even _look_ at him. Seonghwa is just hoping his hormones get the memo sometime soon.

It’s during one of those quiet moments, a rare couple of hours one evening with no schedule, when Yeosang marches into Seonghwa’s room. Seonghwa’s just been in bed relaxing, scrolling aimlessly through his phone and debating the merits of jerking off as a means of distraction. (Pro: nut. Con: he’s probably going to think about Yeosang’s mouth the whole time which defeats the purpose of a distraction. He hadn’t decided yet.)

“Hyung,” Yeosang starts, getting Seonghwa’s attention and rousing him from his internal debate. “Are you mad at me?”

“What?” Seonghwa is confused. How could he possibly be mad at Yeosang? How could anyone ever mad at Yeosang? The younger’s _certainly_ been on his mind a lot, but never because Seonghwa was angry. Just… _frustrated_ is all. “I’m not mad at you, Yeosang-ah. Is something wrong?”

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Yeosang’s cheekbones are pink. It almost seems like he wants to say something else, but he crosses his arms and looks at the floor.

Now Seonghwa is beyond confused. _He’s_ ignoring Yeosang? Yeosang’s been ignoring him! Something prickles inside of him before he can tamp it down, and he stands.

“ _You’re_ the one who’s been avoiding me! If you regret what we did, you could have said something instead of making it weird.” Seonghwa crosses his arms petulantly and ignores the spike of hurt he feels at voicing that fear out loud. He’s gotten good at ignoring.

“Wha– Hyung?” It’s Yeosang’s turn to look confused. “No, I don’t regret it. I told you I wanted to do it again.” His face goes redder. “I, I thought you didn’t want to.”

 _Oh_. Huh. But then why–

“Why haven’t you looked at me all week then?” Seonghwa asks, slightly manic. He’s been losing his goddamn mind all week and Yeosang’s still wanted to sleep with him this whole time? Yeosang has the decency to look sheepish.

“Sorry hyung. Looking at you made me, um,” He clears his throat and fidgets where he stands, “It just made me think too much. I couldn’t.”

Ha. Seonghwa can empathize. He sits back down on his bed, energy dissipating. Yeosang sits next to him.

“I’m sorry for not talking to you before, hyung. I was nervous.” He says, hands twisting together. Seonghwa lets himself chuckle.

“It’s fine, Yeosang-ah. I’m not mad. I was never mad.” He could never be mad. He looks over at Yeosang, surprised to see the younger already staring back at him. His brain, his terrible, torturous brain starts thinking back to that morning again. Now that he knows Yeosang is still, er, _interested_ , the thoughts kick into overdrive. A voice interrupts.

“Can we kiss again, hyung?” Yeosang asks, politely. He looks bashful. Seonghwa freezes in surprise for a moment before relaxing. _Finally._

“Of course, Yeosangie.” Seonghwa wonders when he got so soft for Yeosang, but pushes that thought aside to lean down and meet his lips. Yeosang kisses back gently for a few moments, Seonghwa’s hands coming up to frame his face. But Yeosang is soon pushing forward for more, mouth opening and tongue swiping against Seonghwa’s lips. It seems like Yeosang only has two modes: chaste and sloppy. Seonghwa loves it.

But wait. Seonghwa pulls away from Yeosang, whose whine almost immediately derails his train of thought. He keeps it together though, and looks around the room before peeking at his phone.

“Where’s Hongjoong?” Seonghwa had conveniently forgotten that this was a shared room. If Hongjoong had been sitting at his desk this whole time, Seonghwa honestly would not have noticed. He’s been a bit preoccupied, thank you very much.

“Oh, Yunho said he had a meeting with the managers.” Ah, yes, he knew that. Stupid brain. “Mingi’s meeting him at the studio after.”

Seonghwa hums, thinking. Hongjoong always spends at least a couple hours in the studio, probably more if Mingi’s there and they spend time goofing off first. They have time. They definitely have time. Seonghwa is going to make damn good use of his time.

“Great.” He says, before capturing Yeosang’s lips with his again. They skip chaste and go straight to sloppy this time, Yeosang’s kisses fervent and wet against Seonghwa. He licks at Yeosang’s lips, tasting his chapstick, before pressing his tongue forward to slide against Yeosang’s own. It’s messy and wet and obscenely loud and perfect.

He breaks the kiss to try and press Yeosang backwards onto the bed, but he’s beaten to the punch by Yeosang climbing into his lap instead. Seonghwa doesn’t even have time to react to this development before Yeosang is connecting their lips once more with a whine. He wraps his arms around Yeosang’s waist and spares a moment to marvel at how small he feels in his arms, how _right_ before devoting all of his attention to kissing back.

Seonghwa didn’t realize kissing Yeosang would be so addicting. They didn’t kiss for all that long last time, but now Seonghwa isn’t sure how he went without it for so long. Yeosang is so pliant, and so responsive, whining and sighing and grinding into his lap unconsciously. His hands are tangled in Seonghwa’s hair. Seonghwa pulls back to bite at Yeosang’s lips, before trailing his mouth down against his neck. Yeosang groans and tips his head back, rocking his hips forward more intentionally. Seonghwa moans against his skin. This is what he’s wanted all week.

“Hyung,” Yeosang says, out of breath, face red, and bangs already starting to stick to his forehead. “Will you fuck me?”

Seonghwa chokes. Holy shit. He is actually going to die and it is going to be Kang Yeosang’s fault. Seonghwa takes a deep breath to compose himself before he starts spouting nonsense.

“O-of course, Yeosangie.” He tries to keep his voice steady. It is not. “Are you sure, though?”

“ _Yes,_ hyung,” Yeosang whines, canting his hips forward. “I’ve been thinking about it.” Seonghwa’s brain short circuits. Yeosang pulls his shirt off. This is not helping Seonghwa’s brain.

Yeosang tugging at the hem of Seonghwa’s sweater kicks him back into high gear, and he’s quick to discard his own shirt before getting his mouth on Yeosang’s neck. He bites down, relishing in Yeosang’s whimpers but careful not to mark where a shirt won’t hide. The younger is fidgeting and rocking against him.

“Hyung, hyung, _please_ ,” Yeosang whines. Seonghwa’s track record for denying Yeosang anything continues to be pitiful as he immediately gives in, and reaches to pull down Yeosang’s pajama pants. There’s a moment of awkward maneuvering before Yeosang is perched in his lap again, naked this time, and Seonghwa wraps a hand around his already leaking cock. Yeosang shudders.

He strokes Yeosang slowly, until the younger is biting Seonghwa’s neck in an attempt to muffle his moans. He’d honestly be perfectly happy to finish him off like this, already panting and trembling in his lap, but his dongsaeng had a a very specific request and, who is he to deny that?

He releases Yeosang, who sags against him, to reach over to his nightstand drawer, knocking things around until he finds the bottle of lube he knows is stashed there. It’s (kind of embarrassingly) half empty, not because Seonghwa is getting laid but due to the increasing frequency of his “fancy” jerk off sessions, the ones with actual lube and maybe a lit candle instead of rushed and in the shower. He also manages to locate a condom in a long-forgotten box buried at the back of his drawer, and thanks the stars that it’s not expired.

He tosses the condom off to the side and manages to shimmy out of his own pajama pants without having to remove Yeosang from his lap completely. The younger is still leaning against him, sucking a mark into his neck that Seonghwa knows is far too high to be covered by a shirt. He can’t bring himself to care, though. He drizzles some lube over his fingers, and rubs them together to warm it.

“Have you, er, done this before?” Seonghwa asks, hesitating. “Um, fingered yourself, I mean?” He cringes.

Yeosang leans back and levels him with a look that manages to be unimpressed under the fog of his arousal.

“ _Yes_ , hyung,” He complains, tone tempered by how breathless he is and the redness in his face. Seonghwa lifts an eyebrow, but can’t help but huff a laugh. Apparently Yeosang knows more than he thought. He presses his lips against Yeosang’s and reaches behind him to rub a finger against his entrance. Yeosang exhales with an “Mmph!” as Seonghwa presses in slowly. He stills, lazily stroking Yeosang’s cock and letting him adjust to the intrusion for a moment, before starting to gently work him open.

Once Yeosang is sighing and pushing back against him, Seonghwa adds a second finger alongside the first. He goes slowly, thrusting and crooking his fingers until Yeosang’s sighs turn into bitten-off moans. Yeosang presses his lips against Seonghwa’s, licking into his mouth more than actually kissing, and impatiently circles his hips.

“Another, hyung,” Yeosang says, his lips red and shiny with spit. “I can take it.”

Seonghwa groans. This is too much. He presses the heel of his other hand against his own straining erection to alleviate some of the pressure, and presses a third finger into Yeosang, who sighs and and wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s shoulders, threading his fingers through blonde hair.

Yeosang is quicker to start rocking back on Seonghwa’s fingers this time, bracing himself against Seonghwa and lifting his hips in tiny little movements. He’s gasping against Seonghwa’s neck.

“Seonghwa, Seonghwa hyung,” He breathes out, still rocking against Seonghwa’s hand. “I– I’m ready, hyung.”

Seonghwa removes his fingers, wiping them on his discarded shirt. He’ll deal with that later. He feels ridiculously on edge, Yeosang’s endless squirming and moaning on his fingers getting him incredibly worked up already. Yeosang leans back, and Seonghwa reaches to grab the condom and tear open the packet. Yeosang watches with rapt attention as Seonghwa rolls it down his length, and then smears lube over himself. He feels nervous under Yeosang’s gaze, and takes a deep breath.

“How do you want it?” Seonghwa asks. He still kind of can’t believe this is happening. Like an hour ago he was laying in bed and willing his brain to stop listening to his dick and thinking about Yeosang, and now. God.

“Just like this.” Yeosang pants, wrapping his arms back around Seonghwa’s shoulders. Seonghwa catches the rising flush on his cheeks. He lets himself feel cocky again.

“Is this what you were dreaming about that morning, Yeosangie~?” He says. Yes, Seonghwa feels as though he might _die_ if he’s not inside Yeosang in the next 30 seconds, _but_ he can’t help but to tease. It’s too fun. “Were you dreaming about riding your hyung?”

“ _Hyuuung_ ,” Yeosang groans from where his face is pressed against Seonghwa’s neck, “ _Please_.”

Seonghwa immediately decides that he’s teased enough. He moves to grab his cock and finally, _finally_ , push into Yeosang. He holds Yeosang by the hips as the younger lowers himself down– slowly, which Seonghwa is thankful for. He’s feeling embarrassingly close already, but wants Yeosang to get what he asked for so nicely.

Yeosang is huffing tiny, panting breaths against Seonghwa’s neck by the time he’s fully seated. Seonghwa waits for him to adjust, rubbing circles into Yeosang’s hips with his thumbs and pressing kisses against his shoulder. It feels… oddly sweet for what they’re doing. Soon, though, Yeosang is lifting himself up gingerly and rocking back down onto Seonghwa, who groans out. Yeosang slowly builds up a rhythm, tiny ‘ah”s slipping from his lips on every stroke.

Seonghwa tips his head back against the wall, content to just let Yeosang have at him and enjoy the ride. He feels incredible, Yeosang feels _incredible_ around him. He’s honestly in heaven. He lets his hands wander, feeling his way up Yeosang’s sides, grabbing at his shoulders, tangling his hands into his hair. Yeosang is riding him faster, his arms around Seonghwa tightening. This dongsaeng is going to kill him, but he would die happy.

Yeosang is really panting now, mouth open and moans spilling freely. His legs are starting to shake, so Seonghwa grabs his hips and thrusts up to meet him instead. Yeosang cries out.

“ _Ah,_ hyung!” Yeosang’s voice is right in Seonghwa’s ear, and Seonghwa doesn’t even try to suppress the groan that he pulls from him. He threads a hand back into Yeosang’s hair and gently pulls his head back to see his face. Yeosang’s eyes are closed, face red, his lips open and bitten pink and shiny wet, bangs damp against his forehead. Seonghwa tenderly pushes the hair out of his face before pressing their lips together. It’s more like panting into each other’s mouths than it is kissing, really. It’s amazing.

Seonghwa is close. He’s honestly surprised he’s lasted this long, what with Yeosang’s moaning in his lap and his messy kisses and just everything about him. He thrusts into Yeosang faster now, more uncoordinated, and he sneaks a hand between them to wrap around Yeosang’s cock.

“ _Hah_ , Yeosangie, I’m close,” His lips are still muffled against Yeosang’s.

“Yes, hyung, Seonghwa hyung, _please,_ ” Yeosang is babbling now.

Seonghwa feels like he’s going to black out when he comes, but manages to keep his hips moving and his hand stroking Yeosang off until he feels the younger spill over his hand with a cry just moments later. Yeosang sags against him, boneless, his arms still hanging over Seonghwa’s shoulders. Seonghwa takes a moment to catch his breath and enjoy how fuzzy he feels all over, like his skin is TV static. He’s pretty sure that’s the best orgasm he’s had.

He looks at Yeosang, as red and sweaty as Seonghwa feels himself, and smiling a tiny smile at him. Seonghwa can’t help but kiss him again, softer this time, lips moving gently against each other. Yeosang pulls away with a chuckle, sounding almost incredulous.

Seonghwa pulls out with a wince, moving Yeosang off to the side where he flops in a pile, and stands to go throw out the condom. He wipes himself off with his earlier discarded shirt, before going to wipe the mess off of Yeosang as softly as he can. He tosses the shirt off to the side, still too tired and post-orgasm-happy to care right now. Besides, it’d be a shame to give his attention to anything else but Yeosang in his bed. He lays down, and pulls Yeosang over to indulge in some cuddling.

Yeosang curls against him and sighs, just as sweet as Seonghwa remembers it from last time.

“That was fun, hyung.” Yeosang says, voice quiet. “Thank you.”

Seonghwa kisses him in reply, lets it turn into slow, lazy making out for what was probably just few minutes but feels much longer. He wishes they had that much time. He feels so content, so satisfied in this moment, it’s a shame to interrupt it.

“Yeosang-ah,” He starts. Yeosang hums in acknowledgement. “We need to get dressed. We should probably shower.”

Yeosang groans and rolls onto his back. Seonghwa gives him a him a look that says it’s not a question, and Yeosang sits up with a huff.

“Together?” He asks, looking up at Seonghwa. Seonghwa curses himself. He can’t seem to say no to Yeosang. He grabs Yeosang by the hand and pulls him into a standing position, before tugging him to the door and peeking out. It’s deserted, most of the members likely tucked in bed already and their workaholic leader still at the studio, poor Mingi in tow.

He dashes out the door, pulling Yeosang along and ignoring his scandalized exclamation as they head towards the bathroom. Seonghwa can admit it’s not the smartest idea, but he’s too tired to get dressed just to strip again. It’s not like it’s a habit of his to go streaking through the dorm anyways, Seonghwa is just willing to make an exception today. He seems to do that a lot around Yeosang.

It strikes him, suddenly, how funny this is, running through the dorm butt-ass naked, hand-in-hand with Yeosang and high on sex, and he has to muffles his laughter the rest of the way down the hall. He can hear Yeosang’s answering giggles, and that only makes it better. They’re panting from the dash and the laughter by the time they make it into the bathroom.

“You’re insane, hyung,” Yeosang laughs. Seonghwa thinks he could listen to Yeosang’s laugh all day.

They spill into the shower together, laughing freely and washing quickly, only getting sidetracked once or twice with wandering hands. For all Seonghwa would love to drop to his knees right there in the shower, to have Yeosang over and over again, he _is_ legitimately tired. He’s ready to curl up around Yeosang in bed and pass out until his alarm goes off in the morning and he has to go back to the real world. They wrap themselves up in towels, and this time their trip back down the hall is much less rushed. Yeosang pauses outside of his and Wooyoung’s bedroom door.

“Uh, I guess this is where I go.” It sounds almost like a question. Yeosang’s face pinks, he looks down. “Thanks, Seonghwa hyung.”

“Oh. Okay.” Seonghwa says, deflating. He wanted Yeosang to stay in his bed. He missed that night of holding him close, and also was just in the mood to cuddle. He just had sex, _amazing_ sex with someone he’s literally been thinking about all week, so you can’t blame him for feeling a little touchy. They look at each other for a moment. Seonghwa thinks, fuck it. Just going for it has been a pretty good strategy for him so far. He slips his hand into Yeosang’s. “Actually– no. Stay with me, Yeosangie.”

Yeosang looks up at him, the shocked ‘o’ of his lips morphing into a shy smile. Seonghwa thinks he’s addicted to that smile.

“Yeah,” he says, eyes crinkling. “Of course, hyung.”

Seonghwa can’t help the stupid smile on his face, not as they walk back to his room, not as Yeosang puts on a pair of Seonghwa’s pajama pants, not as they laugh about how much Yeosang has to roll up the ankles, and not as they finally tuck themselves back into bed.

They curl up together, and Seonghwa watches Yeosang close his eyes and settle in his arms. He presses a kiss to Yeosang’s forehead. It’s a nice moment.

“Don’t hump me awake in the morning again, Yeosang-ah, I need my beauty sleep.” Seonghwa ruins the moment. He just can’t help but to tease his dongsaeng.

“Hyung!” A startled laugh bubbles out of Yeosang, just a bit too loud for this late in the evening, and Seonghwa pinches his side. Yeosang huffs, but Seonghwa can still hear the mirth in his voice. “You’re mean, hyung.”

“Ah, but you still like me, don’t you?” Seonghwa says. Yeosang smacks at his arm, but tucks himself closer against Seonghwa’s chest. Seonghwa feels warm inside. He rubs circles into Yeosang’s back, and they’re quiet for a moment.

“We’ll do this again, right, hyung?”

“Of course, Yeosang-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI hope you enjoyed !!! if you want to find me on twitter i'm [@seonkhwas](https://twitter.com/seonkhwas)!!! feel free to just yell in my direction about ateez or seongsang or anything :3 
> 
> special shoutout to the caw gc for inspiring me all the time with your amazing ideas and also for the memes lub yall
> 
> P.S. this fic has also been blessed with a russian translation from the lovely [@elegantsabotuer](https://twitter.com/elegantsaboteur), which you can [find here!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8042679)


End file.
